Before Beast Boy cheats on Raven!
by Saffire55
Summary: Songfic about Beast Boy cheating on Raven with Terra. Song:Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwoods. R&R! Better then sounds! Ok, well I am making this a series of songfics about BB/Rae. I think it is going to be good!
1. Before Beast Boy Cheats Raven

Ok here is my first songfic so no tomatoes please! If you wish to throw something at me, use cookie batter! I think it is crappy but I want your opnion! So R&R! Song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwoods.

Rachel=Raven  
Gar=Beast Boy  
Terra=Terra(couldn't think of a name)

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Rachel was pissed off. She slammed her baseball bat at the windshield and then smashed the hood of the car. She then looked at the car and walked out of the parking lot with the bat in her hands.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
_

Rachel had caught her boyfriend with the bitch Terra. Gar was her boyfriend but now he was her ex-boyfriend. Rachel threw the bat at the wall and took off her black jacket and sunglasses revealing her purple eyes and a black tank top with a purple raven on the front.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

Rachel started walking towards where Gar and Terra would be.

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Rachel spotted them and made her way over to them. They were kissing.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Terra's eyes were closed and Gar's were open and when he saw Rachel he stopped kissing Terra.

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

Rachel stopped right in front of him and just stared at him for a second and then cocked her head to the side for a second with her eyes narrowed.

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

She threw the keys at Gar's feet and then told him, "Have a nice life Gar."

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

Rachel left and Gar had his back against the wall looking up to the sky. Just then Rachel pulled out a button and pressed it. There was an explosion from the parking lot and Rachel smirked.

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh


	2. Bleeding Love

I'm back! I know my first songfic really really sucked! But I really think this one is WAY better! So.....I think that is it.

Disclamiar:I do not own Teen Titans...yet. And I don't own Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis! They Do! *points to people that own Teen Titans and Leona Lewis* So don't sue me! Or I will sue you for not reading this! Hah! Ok, I think I shouldn't have sugar anymore. Anyway, enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Raven looked around her room thinking of what happened between her and Malchoir. She held back the tears, she shook her head and then pushed play on her purple iPod that was plugged into some speakers. Little did she know that Beast Boy was about to knock on her door but when he heard the song he stopped. He opened the door quietly went in her door and closed it behind him. He listened to the song as he made his way over to Raven who had her back to him.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars_  
_For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_

Beast Boy started singing along to the last of the lyrics. Raven turned around surprised, she had a tear stained face and tears were still going down her face. As Beast Boy was singing her was wiping away her tears.

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open and I_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Once the song stopped, Raven wasn't crying anymore. Raven asked in a voice that cracked, "What are you doing in here?"

Beast Boy answered with a small smile, "I came in here to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time. I guess the song is helping me.''

Raven looked at him straight in the eyes and Beast Boy took a deep breath and finally said, "For a long time now Raven, I have been having these feelings. At first I didn't know what the feelings were but this month I finally figure up what the feelings were."

Beast Boy stopped and Raven waited for him to continue. He did, "Those feelings were love. Raven……I don't know how to put it any other way. Raven, I love you."

Tears started going down Raven's face but they were of joy. Beast Boy thought he hurt her so he said with his head down, "I understand if you don't feel the same way and I am sorry if I wasted your time. I just wanted to let you know how I felt towards you.

Beast Boy was almost out of the door when Raven grabbed his arm and turned him around and told him, "I love you too Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was more than over joyed when Raven said that. He was so happy that he picked Raven up by her waist and started spinning her around but after 5 spins set her down. Raven was actually laughing. Then they both stopped and looked into each other eyes. They slowly inched closer to each other until finally they kissed. Their eyes were closed, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke apart they both smiled because they had both found their true love.

* * *

I know, I know. Cheesy ending but it worked! I take requests, so just say what song you want, and if you want Beast Boy and Raven to break up or them to get together! I think that is all!

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	3. Never Again

I'm Back! Anyway, here is another chapter! R&R!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't the Teen Titans or Never Again by Kelly Clarkson!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break

Raven sat on her bed with a tear stained face. She quickly wiped her face and got ready. Terra was back and had stolen her boyfriend! Now all Raven could do was sing. She put on her ring, and called up Karen she then asked Karen, "Karen, it's Rachel. I was wondering if you want to do one last song with me please?"

Karen answered, "Sure girl, I'll meet you at the club."

Raven said back, "Thanks Karen. See you there."

Raven then grabbed her guitar and went out. Raven had already asked Kori to go and she said she would, she also convinced the other Robin to make the Titans go. When Rachel got there Karen was setting up her drums and Kori was strumming her bass guitar. Rachel got ready with them and looked out at the crowd, the place was packed and she could see the Titans. She almost growled when she saw Terra in Beast Boy's lap. But then Rachel went up to the microphone and said into it, "Hey guys! I have a new song that I wrote for my ex-boyfriend. Hope you guys like it."

The music started, Karen and Kori had been sent the music and they quickly memorized it. Rachel started to sing,

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

_[Chorus]__  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

_[Chorus]__  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_[Bridge]__  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

_[Chorus]__  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

Never again"  
**(A/N: The Chorus part is where Kori and Karen join in singing)**

When they finished the crowd was shocked especially Beast Boy. Then they all started clapping and cheering except for Beast Boy and a seething Terra. Rachel, Karen, and Kori went over to the Titans and Rachel said to Beast Boy, "Hope you liked it Beast Boy, it was for you. Next time think before you act."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break

Ok, I hope you liked it! Please Review! I know you people voted for Beast Boy to break up with Terra for Raven but I couldn't find any songs for that! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Seriously, I couldn't get the stupid thing to work! This is the best I could do! Sorry!

__

__

__

__

__

__


	4. Concert

I'm Back! Ok, so I was listening to this song and I got hit with an idea! Literally! My best friend, Carl, snuck up on me while I was listening to this song and he hit me on the back on the head and then there was a fight and when we were done he asked, "Hey Phoenix(Phoenix is my nickname), why don't you use this song for one of your fanfic thingys?" Then I told him, "Carl that is the most…" I thought about it and then, "brilliant idea you have ever had." Ok enough with that. That was way before and I didn't do it then, but then I remembered and am doing it now. That was before he stopped talking to me but still is my best friend. :( Enough of that! Anyway, I always put more songs because of the poll. Anyway, Enjoy! R&R! Also, I was going to post this about a week ago because I finished a week ago but I was too lazy. My bad. x.x"

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't the Teen Titans or Hot by Avril Lavigne or Love Story by Taylor Swift or Accidently In Love by Counting Crows or So Much For My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne or I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat or When The Rain Falls by Zetta Bytes or Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne or I'm Gonna Love You by Jennifer Hewitt! (Wow that is a mouthful-the songs go in that order too.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break

It had been a couple of years since the Teen Titans disbanded. Starfire and Robin, now Nightwing, got married, Cyborg married Bumblebee. But Beast Boy, now Changeling, and Raven never got married or had a girlfriend or boyfriend, as far as the married couples knew. They were always single; you would expect that from Raven but not Changeling. Nobody knew what happened to the singles, though before they disbanded Raven kept disappearing somewhere without anyone knowing. Though one night the married couples found Changeling and they all went to a club, they left their kids at a friend's house. Nightwing and Starfire had a son named Falcon and a daughter named Lightfire and another son named Nightingale. Cyborg and Karen had a son named Wasp. At the club there was a girl with black hair that met her waist and it looked like she was wearing colored contacts was severing the drinks. The woman was wearing black jean shorts and a black tank top with a bag pinned in the corner. She asked the Titans without looking at them, "What would you like to drink?"

Before any of them could answer a girl appeared out of nowhere on the counter. The girl was about 15 with blue hair that went to her knees it looked like and she had clear sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on black skinny jeans with a black tank top with a blood red phoenix on the front and a badge in the corner bottom of her shirt. She told the woman, "Mom, the band says they want a duet with you and me tonight. I'll go get Jem to cover for the bar if you want."

The woman glared at the girl and said, "Saffire, get off the counter right now! You know that you aren't supposed to do that especially here! Why does the band want a duet tonight? Wait a second, let me get them some drinks and you go get Jem, but make sure Wally can come too because we are going to need 2 since you aren't going to do it. Now go Saffire before I ground you."

The girl smirked evilly and jumped down off the counter and whispered to her mother, "Before you leave, I would take a good look at who you are serving right now."

The woman's eyebrow rose and she looked back at the Titans and gasped. Then she started muttering curses under her breathe and something about evil daughters. She took a deep breath and asked, "So what would you like to drink?"

The Titans looked at her for a moment and then ordered. Before she left to do the duet with her daughter another woman showed up. This woman had black hair also but she had hazel eyes that looked like colored contacts not her real eye color. The woman left and the other woman asked, "So what brings you Titans here?"

The Titans were shocked that the woman could tell it was them, they were in disguise. Nightwing was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans and sunglasses instead of a mask. Starfire had a purple skirt that went to her knees with a purple tank top with pink flowers on it and had contacts in to make her eyes normal. Changeling had one of those rings on to make his skin tan instead of green and made his hair brown. He was wearing a green t-shirt with the word, 'The Beast' on the front in a darker green and was wearing baggy jeans. Cyborg was wearing the ring too to make him look human; he was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans also. Bumblebee was wearing a black skirt with a yellow tube top. Nightwing asked, "What are you talking about?"

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "I don't need this Richard. I know that is it you guys, I can name all of you easily. There is Victor Stone, Karen Stone, used to be Karen Beecher. Then there is Richard Grayson and Kori Grayson, but real name is Koriander. And the lonely one, Garfield Mark Logan, but goes by Gar. I can't believe that you guys don't recognize me. Oh wait, of course! I'm in disguise but anyway. Oh well. I'll let you guys figure it out."

The Titans were dumbstruck but before they could do anything the music cut off and they all turned to see a man on the stage. He had a microphone and said, "Hey people! It's that time again! We get to hear the Crows again with Phoenix as the lead singer. But we also have a treat for you tonight, you guys know Rachel right? She is one of the bartenders. Anyway, she is also going to sing some songs for us. I asked Phoenix and Rachel what they are going to sing about and this is a shock. Rachel and Phoenix are going to sing about Phoenix's dad and Rachel's time with him. I find this sad because Phoenix never met her father but let's see what they have in store for us!"

The crowd cheered and he walked off the stage and the woman and girl called Saffire showed up. Saffire said in the microphone, "Yo peeps! How are you all? Ok, ok. So tonight my mom and I are going to sing about my father! Mostly we are going to sing about my mom's experience since I never got to know him but I know who he is. So anyway, I hope you like it. We are going to sing the way it went. But first before we start I am guessing you guys want to hear our new hit. So right now it is just the Crows and then we will do the duet. Sound good to you guys?"

The crowd cheered and screamed and the girl laughed. She said, "Ok, ok! This is our new song called Hot. Hope you like it."

The music started and she started singing.

_'Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby__**  
**__[Chorus:]  
__You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby__[Chorus]__[Chorus X2]_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

You're so good'

The crowd was screaming and cheering when she stopped. She laughed and said into the microphone, "I'm guessing you liked it. So while I left my throat rest for a little bit, my mom is going to sing a song I made for her when she told me what it was like when they kept it a secret from others. Let's just say that the others wouldn't understand and everything would go wrong so they kept it a secret. To let you know, my dad doesn't even know I exist. I know sad, but still. Enjoy this song!"

The crowd cheered. Then the girl stepped off the stage and returned again with a guitar. With her was her mother. Her mother grabbed the microphone and the music started. The mother started singing.

'_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you'

The crowd cheered loudly and the Titans were getting a little suspicious about the mother and daughter. Nightwing whispered to Cyborg, "Victor, didn't you say that Raven worked near this area?"

Cyborg whispered back, "Yea, but then I lost it. She doesn't want to be found."

Nightwing just 'hmmmm'ed and thought as the girl took the microphone again and said, "Don't you agree that my mom has a voice? Ok, next my best friend ever is going to sing. But Lightfire wanted to say something real quick before Nightingale sung. So here is Lightfire."

The Titans looked up shocked at the stage as they heard their children's names. A girl stepped out, she had black hair that went to her waist, and had green eyes like her mother except they weren't pure green, they were normal. She was 14; she was wearing jeans with a red shirt saying, 'Rockstar'. She took the microphone and said, "Hey my people! You guys already know me but those who don't, I'm Lightfire. Ok, so my older brother is going to sing. I am going to tell you right now and I don't care but he has the biggest crush on Saffire or her nickname Phoenix. So this song is really meant for both Phoenix and Nightingale. Just wanted to let everyone know since my brother is a chicken, now excuse me while I run away from my seething brother because after this I know he will try to kill me, so bye!"

With that said, Lightfire ran off the stage. Everyone started laughing and saying, 'AWWWW!' and 'Young love is so cute.' Then a boy came on the stage with a blush on his face. He had fire red hair but clear hazel blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue nightingale on it, and had baggy black pants on and looked 16. He said into the microphone, "Ok, it is true, I am totally going to kill my sister after this. Anyway, I hope you all like the song. To let you know, the awesome guitarist that is playing when she isn't singing is Phoenix. So anyway, here we go. Oh and I have to tell Rachel and Phoenix something. Phoenix your dad is here, right now. Ok, Phoenix is going to kill me after this song, and I'll kill Lightfire. So enjoy the song."

With that, Phoenix's mouth hung open as she played absent minded the guitar. But then she shook her head when she noticed that Nightingale had moved closer her and she actually listened to the words and blushed. She hadn't known the lyrics, just the music.

_'So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it__[x7]__[x2]_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love'

The crowd and Phoenix was blushing so fiercely that the red light that shone over her matched her blush. Nightingale just gave her a cocky grin and kissed her on the check. Phoenix just smiled shyly and tried hiding her face by looking at the ground. Phoenix took the microphone and said, "Ok, since I can't sing right now, my mother is going next."

Rachel came on the stage again and said into the microphone, "Ok…well now that I know that the father of my daughter is here. I am going to this song because this is how I feel when we all disbanded and he left me."

All the Titans looked at each other suspicious when she said disbanded. But the song started and only one Titan understood everything. Phoenix was on the guitar and Nightingale went back to his bass guitar.

'_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__[Chorus:] __  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...__[CD version]__  
All the stuff that you do __[radio edited version]__[Chorus]__[Chorus x2]__[x2]__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'

When the song ended that one Titan that understood wanted to stand up and yell at her for thinking that about him! But he stayed quiet. Then Phoenix took the microphone from her mother and said, "This next 2 songs I am going to sing. This song and the next actually has very little to do with my dad. **(A/N This is kind of a true story. But instead of a brother and me seeing it, it was one of my best friends and I didn't see it but when I made it to the hospital he told me the same thing. I was like a sister to him. Just letting you know.)** Before me, I had an older brother and my dad actually knew about him and so did the others. We would fight and when I was 6 years old I told he to go die. He was so mad; he left the house where I was kept safe from the others. He was 13 years old. In all the years that I lived with him I never told him that I loved him enough. He would kiss me goodnight and good morning everyday and if I had a nightmare he would be the one to be in my bed comforting me. Then one day…"

Phoenix stopped for a second and took at deep breath and the Titans saw a couple of tears go down her checks. When she opened her eyes, they were clouded and sad. She then continued and said, "Then the day I told him to go die he was walking across the street from the house I was in and I was watching him go. As he went in the middle of the road a car came out of nowhere with no headlights on and the person turned them on at the last second. It was too late. They hit him at 100 MPH and just ran over him and drove away. He died in pain. He died slowly and painfully. I didn't even pay attention to cars, I just ran to him and his last words to me were, 'I love you lil sis, Saffire. Don't forget that.' I held him to close to me and just cried. I guess I got my wish that day, I wanted him dead and look what happened."

She fought back the sobs. Finally she wiped away her tears and said, "The first song is about before he died and the second song is after he died. I guess if I could go back in time I would take back what I said and sing him the first song. Anyway, I hope you like the song."

'_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we see  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
(still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you'

The crowd was quiet during the song and they clapped, nothing more, just clapped. The Titans were shocked and that one Titan was really sad because he never knew that his daughter went through all that when his son died. Saffire then spoke and said, "This next song it how it felt when he was dead in my arms."

She got on the stool that was in the middle of the stage and started playing her wooden guitar.

'_Oh'oo oo  
I don't understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free  
But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touchings not the only way to feel_

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
It's like heavens crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused  
There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
It's like heavens crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Because I know the bones were necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all

(Chorus :)  
When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the names all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Oh'oo oo'

The crowd were so shaken that they cheered a little and clapped really loudly. Saffire had some tears going down her face. She had her head bowed and it looked like she was losing the battle not to sob. Nightingale noticed this and picked her up and carried her off the stage like a baby murmuring to her words of comfort. Rachel came back on the stage and her face was tear stained and her eyes were a little red and puffy. That one Titan was really sad and felt guilty about leaving his daughter like that but he never knew about her. But she said into the microphone, "I am sorry if any of you are really sad. Just my daughter has been through much, much more than me and that is one of the worst. We are about done, there are 2 last songs and I am singing them. The first song is what I wished my daughter's father would have done but he didn't. But I hope you enjoy."

'_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

K_eep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through'

The crowd cheered. The crowd seemed back to normal. That one Titan felt guilty because Rachel had actually tried keeping them together but because of his son's death he pushed her away. And that exact day, Rachel was going to show him his daughter. Rachel did a little smile and said, "Glad you liked the song. This is the last song tonight. Then I have to go home and help my daughter. This is kind of like my life story. But he is gone but I will love him for the rest of my life."

Just before she started singing, Saffire and Nightingale came back. Both had their guitars. It seemed that Saffire wouldn't look up. She stared at the ground in sadness. Instead of being on the other side of the stage from Saffire, he stayed right next to her. Lightfire got on the stage and headed towards the piano and said into the microphone will quick, "Usually Phoenix is the pianist but right now she needs to be guitar."

The crowd cheered. Then the music started.

'_Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.__[Chorus:]__  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you__[Chorus]'_

Was it just a lucky day  
That he turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.

It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.

The crowd cheered really loudly but Saffire didn't look up. Nightingale wrapped his arm around her and started murmuring comfort to her again. Only a couple of people noticed crystal tears falling to the ground and she slightly shaking with sobs. Lightfire came over and took both their guitars and Nightingale went off the stage again with Saffire in his arms like a baby. Rachel said into the microphone, "Ok, that is it for tonight. I know the Titans are here, so I hoped you liked it. Thanks Jem for the heads up. Anyway, goodnight to all!"

The Titans were shocked again! But that one Titan got up and Nightwing asked, "Gar, where are you going?"

Changeling just looked at the stage and said, "Richard, I think I know where Raven is. Now I have to fix something."

Jem then said, "About time too. Gar, you better hurry up before they leave since Saffire is a mess, Rachel isn't come back to work."

Gar told her, "Thanks Jinx for everything."

The other Titans looked at Jem, she pulled her wig up a little showing her pink hair and they understood that is was Jinx. Gar raced to the back where he found Saffire still in Nightingale's arms and was still crying. She looked so fragile. Without looking up from Saffire, Nightingale called, "Rachel, Gar is here."

Gar heard some grumbling and a big 'THUNK!' Just then Rachel entered the room without her wig and her color contacts. When she saw Gar she looked surprised and just looked at her feet. Gar went over to Rachel and lifted her chin and he spoke to her, "Rachel, if I knew that I had a daughter I would have never left and would never have left you. I have been out of my daughter's life for so long."

Rachel pulled away and said, "When our son died you wanted nothing to do with me and I was going to make you meet our daughter but you didn't come and said you wanted nothing to do with me."

Gar felt guilty and begged, "Please Rachel. Please let me be in my daughter's life and give me a second chance!"

Rachel thought for a while and said finally, "I'll give you another chance Gar."

Gar lifted Rachel and swung her around and then set her down and kissed her. Saffire had fallen asleep in Nightingale's arms. The Titans then came backstage and they were overjoyed to see Raven again. Then Nightwing said, "I think it is time to go home. All of us."

All of them headed towards the tower with Gar's arm around Rachel's waist, and Saffire being carried by Nightingale like a small child.

* * *

Awwww...isn't that soooo sweet? I think I did good on this! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review!

_**REVIEW**_

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

~Phoenix~


	5. Bubbly

A/N I'm really sorry guys but my life is really busy and really meager stuff is happening…so sorry! Enjoy!

I own nothing! And sorry for the kind of shortness!

* * *

Rachel lay wide awake in her bed. Her boyfriend Gar just left the room to go to the guest room where he was sleeping. He just tucked her in saying night but she couldn't sleep. She kept getting strange feelings all over her body when he left.

_Can you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

_[Chorus:] __  
And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Rachel looked out her window watching the rain hit the window as she was snuggled safely into Gar on her bed with hot cocoa on the table and they were both under a blanket watching a movie. Rachel smiled as she got the strange feeling again and decided it was a good feeling. She felt nice, safe, dry, and warm in her boyfriend's arms and under a blanket with him. Gar looked down at her with an amused expression and he asked her, "What are you smiling at Rach?"

Rachel's smile just widens and she answers, "You Gar."

Rachel wanted to tell him about the feeling she gets from him but decides against it.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
__[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]__  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_[Chorus]_

_But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Gar looked down on his girlfriend Rachel. She looked so cute sound asleep in his arms after he tucked her in. Rachel in her sleep thought of how she felt when Gar kissed her nose every morning and night. She smiled in her sleep thinking about how her feelings show when he does that and how he looks in her soul. Before she fell into deep sleep she thinks about how Gar always got her to smile. Just as she was slipping into deep sleep she thought about this one song that described her and Gar so much, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. She would have to get that song later.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

* * *

_

I hope you liked it! This is the first time I tried this way and I think I did awesome on it! Maybe not all the time this way but I defiantly with do this way for now on. Please review and I don't own the song or TT! I'm really busy and trying really hard to update! Please review!


	6. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
